


My Kind of Ugly

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ugly Sweaters, really short, scully is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder convinces Scully to wear a sweater that's not exactly... beautiful.





	My Kind of Ugly

It’s Christmas Eve and Scully, nine months pregnant, is just about ready to pop. She’s also just about ready to explode.

“Mulder, no way.” She throws the sweater he bought her on their bed and glares at him.

“Come on, it’s cute.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It has a bow, Scully!”

“Why don’t you wear it if you love it so much?”

“I’m not pregnant.” He dares to step closer and touch her stomach. The baby kicks and Mulder smiles. He can’t wait to meet their kid.

“I’m so huge,” Scully complains and not for the first time. “Why highlight it?”

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You’re glowing and-”

“Those are hot flashes.”

“You’re glowing,” he repeats and strokes a strand of hair out of her face, “and you’re carrying our baby. I want to highlight that.”

“I’m not wearing a sweater with a bow on it.”

“But you and that baby are the greatest gift imaginable.”

“Mulder, your cheesy lines don’t work on me.” So he pouts, his bottom lip sticking out. “No, that won’t work either.”

“Can you please just put it on once so I can see it? Please?” He folds his hands together, begs her with his best pout and what he hopes are his best puppy eyes. She sighs long and deep, letting him know that she’s not amused.

“Fine,” she says and Mulder mumbles a victorious ‘yes’ in response. He watches Scully peel herself out of her shirt, marvels at her body. She is self-conscious about it, thinks she is no longer attractive, but she’s wrong; she’s never been more breathtaking. She takes the sweater and puts it over her head.

“This is ridiculous, Mulder.” She looks so cute. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. The sweater is a bit tight around her middle; she’s really just that big. The bow sits there perfectly. She looks like a present, the best one. The one he’s been waiting for forever.

“I love you, Scully. You look adorable.”

“No matter what you say, I’m not wearing it outside our bedroom.”

“Don’t you want your family to see you like this?” She just stares at him. So that’s a no. “Would you reconsider if…”

“If what?” She crosses her arms over her stomach and the sight makes him smile.

“I bought another Christmas sweater - for me.”

“Is it ugly?” Mulder nods. He takes it out of the bag. He bought it just in case and maybe because it was kind of cute. It was also 20 percent off.

“I’ll wear this if you wear that maternity sweater.” He holds up the sweater and the noise Scully makes is unhuman. She sounds like a drunk squirrel.

“It is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. And Mulder, I have seen all your ties.” He ignores her and puts it on. At least it’s comfy. He looks down at it, at the ridiculous combination of red, green and brown. As if someone had vomited a whole Christmas tree full of ornaments on it and called it a garment.

“But what about the reindeer?” That’s the reason it caught his eye in the first place. There is a cartoon reindeer with a Santa hat in the middle of the sweater, a candy cane hanging from its mouth.

“Mulder. It’s ugly and ridiculous.”

“Then why are you smiling?” He is, too, he realizes.

“Because we both look ridiculous.”

“So you’re going to wear the sweater?” He asks in a hopeful tone. Scully nods.

“Consider it a Christmas gift.”

“Hm, I can’t wait to unwrap it - and you - later.” He touches the bow, strokes her belly and kisses her. They chuckle against each other, their ugly sweaters bumping.


End file.
